Killer Croc
Waylon Jones was born with a genetic mutation giving him a reptile's skin, sharp claws and teeth; due to genetic atavism. Croc became a circus wrestler whom would rise to conquer the Gotham Mob racket only then to become one of Batman's most physically imposing rogues. Biography Early Life Waylon Jones was born with a skin deformity that only got worse over the years. For some years, he worked in a circus as a crocodile wrestler. Eventually, he fled into the sewers but even there, people would search for him. Eventually, he was fed up with the hate towards him and turned into the beast everyone thought him to be. In Belle Reve, he is held inside a special sewer cell which is only opened for feeding him, in which case meat is dropped into the cell from a hatch in the ceiling. Part of the Suicide Squad When Amanda Waller and Rick Flag headed to Belle Reve to inspect their new recruits, Flag ventures down to Croc's cell. To Croc's surprise, Flag is not intimidated and merely asks why Croc was put in the cell down in the sewers. Croc reveals that he asked for it. When the prisoners are prepared for extraction, Croc's cell is opened and he grabs the first guard storming in, drags him underwater and kills him. Croc is then struck with a knock-out dart, tied up and injected with a bomb into the neck. The task force is then flown into Midway City but their chopper is shot down. War Against the Enchantress Croc and the members of the squad manage to fight their way through Midway City, battling the hostile henchmen of Enchantress and Incubus. Arriving at their target, the group find out that the person they are supposed to extract is Waller herself. Although Boomerang suggests to kill both Flagg and Waller in order to escape, Waller reminds them all that she still has the power to blow up all of them. She and Flag then walk away, forcing the squad to come with them. Croc exclaims his respect for Waller after this. After Waller's escape chopper has been shot down, the rest of the squads heads into a nearby bar. There, different members of the squad start arguing and Harley claims that all of them are nice from the outside but ugly on the inside. She names Croc as an exception as he is ugly on the outside too. Croc objects to this, revealing that he considers himself beautiful. When the squad decides to take down Enchantress and her brother, Croc heads into a flooded subway tunnel to retrieve a charge of explosives Flag left there. Croc leads a group of SEAL divers into the tunnels and manages to plant the bomb which destroys Incubus but El Diablo is also killed. While the rest of the Squad battles the Enchantress, Killer Croc climbs out of the crater created by the blast and saves Captain Boomerang from being killed by the witch. In the final battle, Croc and Deadshot manage to destroy the Enchantress' weapon when Deadshot shoots a bag of explosives Croc hurled into it. After the dust is settled, the group rejoices in their victory. When they are about to part ways, Croc claims that he has a sewer to return to. However, Amanda Waller arrives and stops the group from leaving, once more threatening to blow them up. Unable to flee, Croc and the rest of the members are returned to Belle Reve. Further Mutations At some point, Croc and the rest of the Suicide Squad would be deployed on a number of various missions across the globe, following the success of the first variation of the team. During one of these missions though, Croc was captured by terrorists who would torture and experiment on Croc, the trauma of which caused his mutation to grow worse. Before he could be labeled as disavowed, Croc managed to break free and lead a prisoner riot that allowed Croc to rejoin the Squad. Powers and Abilities * Reptilian Physiology: Killer Croc has skin comparable to that of a crocodile, which led to his nickname. His durable skin and inhumanly large musculature, combined with his reptilian genetics and traits gave him several abilities. ** Superhuman Durability: Bullets fling off Killer Croc's skin and an alligator breaks it's fangs on his scales. He can also survive being thrown from the top of a skyscraper. ** Superhuman Speed: Killer Croc has an incredible amount of speed for such a large creature. He moves so fast in the sewers that he can come up on prey unnoticed. ** Superhuman Strength: Killer Croc has an enhanced level of physical strength. He has slammed his way through an armed group of Gotham's SWAT, and carved his way through Gotham's underbelly to create a home within the sewers. Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Meta-Humans